


A Taste Of What's To Come

by sinningbreaksthecycletoo



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Berry will always top, Bottom Papyrus, Fontcest, Incest, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Overstimulation, Sibling Incest, Top Sans, heheheh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8034517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinningbreaksthecycletoo/pseuds/sinningbreaksthecycletoo
Summary: Sans doesn't like sitting on the ground, especially when the couch is literally right behind them.





	A Taste Of What's To Come

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever work posted on AO3, but not online. But yes, Fontcest. Because what have I got to lose? I'm about to go on a spree, maybe, of posting drabbles. So woo. Head over to my Tumblr to request anything you want! -----> http://tomanonuniverse.tumblr.com/

"PAPY! MUST WE SIT ON THE GROUND? THE COUCH IS RIGHT BEHIND US!" Sans complained loudly, glancing at his taller brother. Papyrus glanced at him lazily, then shrugged slightly. "well, i mean, you don't have to. you're the one that wants to cuddle. you can sit on the couch if you're uncomfortable." He pointed out, eye sockets on the television.

Sans' pouted and crossed his arms. Papyrus knows Sans won't leave him. "WHAT ABOUT YOU? AREN'T YOU UNCOMFORTABLE AS WELL?" Papyrus shrugged again. "i am, but i'm too lazy to get onto the couch. i'll manage." He explained easily. Sans pulled back and stared at his brother incredulously. Dating your brother could be so frustrating sometimes, but he wouldn't give it up for the world.

An idea struck him like a bolt of lightening, and his usual innocent expression turned mischievous. Papyrus wasn't looking at the small bundle of blue under his arms, which gave him a slight advantage. "YOU KNOW WHAT? I'LL MAKE US BOTH _VERY_ COMFORTABLE NOW.." Sans purred, advancing forward.

Papyrus turned to him in confusion, and the part of his skull that acted as his eyebrows rose upwards slightly as his eye sockets widened in surprise. Sans had pushed him back when he turned to him, his back now to the ground as Sans rested between his open legs. Papyrus' face filled with more confusion as Sans giggled from in front of him.

It didn't cross his mind what the shorter skeleton was doing, as he never did before. He tilted his head at him. Sans didn't say anything as he leaned forward, immediately intertwining their tongues in a rather rough battle. Papyrus stopped his confusion and immediately began to fight back.

However, the second Papyrus rose his hand off of the ground and placed it on Sans' skull to deepen the kiss, the shorter one growled and grabbed the hand, slamming it to the ground beside them. Papyrus blinked in surprise, glancing from his hand to Sans. "whatcha doin' bro?" He asked.

Sans blinked at him before laughing, the sound coming out different than any of his others. "MWEHEHEH! YOU SURE ARE SLOW! I'M GOING TO TOP, SILLY!" He exclaimed. In a blink, Sans grabbed both of his brother's hand and pinned them together above the other's head, wrapping them strongly with his blue bandanna.

Papyrus tugged at the restraints, and when he found out that he couldn't bring his hands back down, he looked up and saw that Sans had tied his hands together with the foot of the couch. He looked back at his brother with a genuinely surprised look on his face. Sans grinned and stared at his brother with half-lidded eyes.

Papyrus suddenly grinned, and Sans faltered. "welp, you've got me right where you want me. what're you gonna do now?" He asked casually. Sans paused for a second. Papyrus wasn't taking him seriously. He didn't think he actually knew what to do since he's never topped. But after picking up on a few things, both with himself and Papyrus, he had an idea.

"MMM...MAYBE SOMETHING LIKE THIS?" He mumbled confidently, taking off his blue gloves and throwing them to the side and he leaned forward. He lifted the orange hoodie with his small hands, his hands suddenly tugged at one of the long ribs. Papyrus yelped with a jump at the action, looking at his brother in shock.

"WHAT'S WITH THE LOOK, BROTHER? DID YOU EXPECT SOMETHING ELSE?" Papyrus gasped as his brother pulled on his rib, holding it like that for a moment. "s-sans-" The taller skeleton stuttered, leaning forward to release the pressure on the rib. However, he couldn't move too far as he was still tied down.

"ALREADY SAYING MY NAME, PAPY? MWEHEHEH!" He let the rib go and began to rub it gently. Papyrus squirmed at the pleasuring sensation, tugging at the restraints. He let out a staggering breath, glancing down to look at his brother. The look he was giving him was about enough to get him fueled.

Sans glancing down and was very glad to see an orange glow emitting from the black shorts. "MM, GOOD. HOW NICE OF YOU." He immediately yanked the shorts off, causing the taller one to flinch at his member being exposed to the air. Sans noticed, and smiled. "DON'T WORRY, YOU WON'T BE COLD FOR LONG."

He held the member with his hand and looked at the length, as if contemplating something, before shrugging and lowering his head and taking the whole length. "h-h-holy--!" Papyrus yelled, arching his back. Sans hummed on the member, causing Papyrus to moan and lull his head to the side.

He came back up with his tongue sticking out, looking at his brother with a lewd expression. He was the slightest bit upset when he saw that brother wasn't looking at him. He lowered his head again and sucked rather roughly, earning a choked groan from the taller skeleton currently tied down.

Sans bobbed his head rather quickly, causing Papyrus to thrust his hips forward on impulse. He placed his hands on his hips and grounded them, enjoying the whine that Papyrus made. His hand trailed lower, and his finger began to circle at the puckered conjured hole at the orange bottom. He noticed the taller one was tense.

"HEY," Sans called, leaning forward and tugging at the other skeleton's spine. "aha! w-wait! haah--" He snapped his teeth shut and muffled the moan he was going to let out. Sans paused, looking at his brother with a worried expression. He leaned forward and placed his hand on his brother's cheek, wondering if he went too far. "PAPY?"

Papyrus gulped nervously, averting his gaze from his brother's. "i-i'm fine, i'm fine, but.." Sans gave him a patient smile, despite the metaphorical heart he had hammering in his chest. "i've never been..y'know. a bottom." Sans blinked, looking at his brother in surprise. "REALLY?" He asked before he could stop himself.

The taller skeleton nodded meekly. "I ASSUMED YOU TOPPED ME BECAUSE I WANTED TO BE BOTTOMED. ONE WOULD THINK SOMEONE AS LAZY AS YOU WOULD BOTTOM ALL THE TIME." Sans commented. Papyrus laughed nervously and looked away. "i don't think i ever felt comfortable enough to let someone touch me like that, y'know?"  
  
A flash of understanding crossed Sans' face and he smiled softly. "WE DON'T HAVE TO GO ALL THE WAY, I CAN PLEASURE YOU JUST AS ROUGH WITHOUT ACTUALLY GOING ANYWHERE." The shorter one explained. "it's okay though, i trust you." Papyrus said with a smile. Sans shook his head at him. "PERHAPS ANOTHER TIME. FOR NOW, I'LL JUST GIVE YOU A TASTE OF WHAT'S TO COME!"

Papyrus gained a dumb grin on face. He leaned forward and kissed his brother, who laughed but kissed back passionately. "god i love you." He mumbled, leaning back with their foreheads touching. "I LOVE YOU TOO." Sans replied happily, leaning backwards. "I'LL SHOW YOU HOW MUCH I DO." He mumbled, the mischievous expression returning back full force.

If Sans knew anything about skeletons, it was their most pleasurable parts. And if he knew anything about his brother, is that he was a bit more sensitive than average. He had accidentally grabbed his spine one time when he was topping him and he basically almost stopped all motions to shake and moan, so he wondered what would happen if...

Papyrus lurched forward as far as he could when Sans touched the inside of his pelvis. "MM, KNEW IT. KNEW YOU'D BE SENSITIVE HERE." He commented, pressing his hand a bit harder ad dragging it around the inside. Papyrus jumped with a loud cry, his hips bucking into the hand. "holy fuck!"

Sans let out a 'tsk' sound. "SUCH LANGUAGE, PAPY!" Sans scolded. He placed both his hands on the inside of the pelvis and rubbed it roughly. "DIDN'T ANYBODY EVER TEACH YOU HOW TO WATCH YOUR _FUCKING_ MOUTH?" Papyrus jumped at the boldness. He let out another cry at the hands continuously causing friction to his pelvis.

Without any warning, he came roughly in long stripes. Sans was a bit surprised as some had landed on him, but he lifted one of his coated hands and licked a long stripe, his other hand not ceasing its actions on the rubbing. Papyrus whimpered and tried to move, but he still couldn't. He gasped as he quickly became oversensitive.

"s-sa-ans--" He called, but it seemed the other ignored, or just didn't hear him. His motions actually increased his speed, and his hands pressed harder. "o-oh, f-fuck-k, s-" He gasped loudly as he felt Sans press the tips of his fingers on the pelvis then drag. "ahaa! sans! e-e-en-nough!" He shouted, feeling the rough scratching.

Everything was becoming too much with each second. "s-s-sans! sans, please!" He yelled, tears collecting at the corners of his eyes and he breathlessly turned his head away with a jump. "I SUPPOSE YOU CANNOT GO AGAIN?" Papyrus didn't say anything, he just shook his head vigorously as he tugged at the restraints.

Sans hummed and retreated his hands, looking at his handiwork. There were a few scratch marks on the inside, and Papyrus shook violently as he felt them as clear as day. "I'LL JUST DO ONE MORE THING, ALRIGHT?" Papyrus whimpered and shook his head slowly, trying to pull his hips into the ground.

Sans placed his tongue on the marks and poured his magic into it. "i can't! i can't!" Papyrus exclaimed, the sensation of his brother's magic bringing too much pleasure into his body. "RELAX BROTHER, I'M JUST HEALING YOU THEN WE'LL REST." Papyrus whimpered and shook his hips, and he was suddenly coming again.

Papyrus whimpered as he quivered. Sans rolled off of the brother and removed the restraint, looking the other skeleton in the eye sockets. "YOU ALRIGHT, PAPY?" Papyrus let out a small groan, his eyes shutting slowly. Sans laughed. "At least you're comfortable enough to sleep on the floor." He said lowly.  
  
Papyrus grinned lazily when Sans slid his arms around him. "what..'bout you?" The taller skeleton asked, exhausted. "LATER." Sans assured him. "if that's a taste of what to come then damn, you should top more." Sans jumped up excitedly. "REALLY?!" Papyrus laughed and turned around, wrapping his arms around his brother as well. "yeah sure, why not." Sans laughed and grabbed Papyrus' shorts, raising them back up then settling beside his brother. 


End file.
